You make me feel so young
by MagentaApple
Summary: 4X14 "Et à moins que Lady Hummel ne soit vraiment une Lady , il était à toi." Le test de grossesse n'était pas à Rachel. Il était à Kurt. Mpreg. Klaine.


Hey :3

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle ficlette, inspiré du 4X15.

**Disclaimer :** Seul l'histoire et mes idées farfelues m'appartiennent. Je ne possède pas Glee. _(Heureusement, sinon, le show se nommerait « Klaine et les pioupious »)_

**Warnings :** Mpreg, _(=Male Pregnancies, ou les hommes peuvent tombés « enceints »)_

**Pairing :** KurtxBlaine , mention de KurtxAdam.

* * *

-Bon, ok, maintenant qu'on est seules, j'aimerai parler de ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta poubelle de salle de bain, sous ta tonne de mouchoirs, de cotons tiges déguelasses et de lingettes anti-acné usagées.

Rachel haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sans même faire attention à la brune, Santana continua.

-Et à moins que Lady Hummel, ne soit vraiment une Lady, c'était à toi.

Voyant que Rachel ne comprenait toujours pas, elle soupira.

-Berry. Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de me parler de ce test ?

-Quel test ?

- Rachel, ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis ton amie. Tu peux tout me dire.

-Mais..

-Bon sang , Rachel ! Je sais reconnaitre un test de grossesse , quand même !

-Mais je te jure qu'il n'est pas à moi !

Un long silence plana après cette révélation. Chacune fixait l'autre, incrédules.

-Mais, reprit Santana, si il n'est pas à toi, il est à qui ? Ici, y'a que moi, toi, Kurt et … OH MON DIEU. Je savais qu'il y'avait un truc louche avec lui ! C'est sûr !

-De qui tu parles ?

-Brody, bien sûr ! J'ai toujours su que sa peau était trop parfaite pour appartenir à la gente masculine !

Rachel l'observa longtemps, et, avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu entrainer une longue dispute sur le « Dealeur de drogue », une voix aigue et très familière se fit entendre derrière elles.

-Ce n'est ni le test de Rachel, ni celui de Brody.

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent, en même tant, vers la source.

Kurt.

Santana plissa les yeux, non convaincue.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Je veux dire, aucun d'entre nous n'a fait passer une échographie à Berry ou a vérifié les parties de-

-Parce que c'est le mien.

La réponse résonna longtemps dans l'appartement vide. Santana et Rachel fixaient Kurt avec la bouche entrouverte, pendant que ce dernier se contenta d'observer le sol, refusant tout contact visuelle avec elles.

-Mais.. Comment ? , réussit à formuler Rachel.

Kurt prit beaucoup de temps avant de répondre, sans pour autant quitter le parquet des yeux.

-De la manière la plus basique. Moi. Blaine. Le mariage de Mr Shuester.

Santana , restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant , lança d'une traite :

-Mais , Kurt , il était positif…

-Je sais.

Et il craqua.

Rachel se leva précipitamment et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras , alors que de grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues du châtain.

-Je sais pas.. Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! On s'est protégé et tout .. Suffoqua-t-il.

-Chut .. Kurt , c'est bon. On est là. On est avec toi, répondit Rachel tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

Santana rejoignit l'embrassade , et ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position , Kurt sanglotant , et Rachel lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Après quelques minutes , il se calma enfin , et essuya ses larmes du revers de son pull , les filles desserrant leur prise sur lui. Il les regarda et su qu'elles se posaient la même question. Il prit une bouffée d'air et avoua :

-J'ai le gêne. Celui qui permet à un homme de porter et d'enfanter un enfant. Je l'ai toujours su , c'est mon père qui m'avait prévenu.

Il fit une pause , et prit le silence pour un encouragement .

-Blaine aussi le savait. Je lui ai dit dès qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. On avait prévu d'essayer d'avoir un bébé de cette voie là..On en a toujours voulu un .. Mais.. Pas à cette âge.

Et il se remit à pleurer.

-J'ai tout gâché , maintenant ! Tous .. Tous nos projets , nos rêves ! Tout est fichu ! C'est ma faute !

Rachel lui prit visage en coupe , et repoussa quelques mèches qui le cachaient , et lui chuchota d'une voix douce.

-Sweet-heart , rien n'est gâché . Vous allez continuer vos vies normalement. Rien ne va changer. Juste un petit bébé qui s'incrustera dans vos routines habituelles . Et dis-toi que tu peux toujours choisir d'avor-

-JAMAIS.

Il avait presque hurlé ce mot. Rachel eu un mouvement de recul devant la hausse du ton impressionnante du châtain. Quand ce dernier prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche :

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé , Rachel ! Je voulais pas.. C'est ..C'est juste.. C'est une partie de moi. Et je ne pourrais jamais me convaincre de m'en débarrasser d'une façon si cruelle…Je.. Je.. Je pense que je l'aime déjà.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et enroula ses deux bras autour de sa taille , pour le serrer contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est tout à fait normal de ta part , et nous comprenons , dit-elle d'une voix calme.

-Ouais. On comprend ! Avec les hormones et tout..

-SANTANA ! C'est pas le moment ! répliqua la juive.

-Rho , si on peut même plus rigoler.. Mais c'est vrai. Je pense pas que t'es le genre de personne qui prend bien une grossesse. Blaine va avoir du mal à te supporter pendant 9 mois complet , Hummel.

A l'entente du nom du brun , Kurt pâlit. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Ses yeux se firent ronds , et sa bouche demeura entrouverte . Santana fut la première à comprendre.

-Kurt .. Tu lui en as parlé ?

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre :3

Par contre le prochain ne sera posté que dans une semaine au minimum. [ Vacances ^^ ]

Reviews ? :D


End file.
